1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a backlight unit, a display apparatus having the same, and an image display system. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a backlight unit used to display a three-dimensional image, a display apparatus having the backlight unit, and an image display system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A self-emissive display apparatus, such as an organic light emitting diode display (OLED), a field emission display (FED), a vacuum fluorescent display (VFD), a plasma display panel (PDP), etc., is a display apparatus that displays an image by emitting light by itself. A non-self-emissive display apparatus, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), electrophoretic display, etc., is a display apparatus that displays the image by controlling light emitted from a separate light source.
The non-self-emissive display apparatus includes a backlight unit providing the light, and the backlight unit includes the light source emitting the light. Various light sources, e.g., a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL), a flat fluorescent lamp (FFL), a light emitting diode (LED), etc., may be used as the light source. The light emitting diode generally has relatively low power consumption and heat emission.
A two-dimensional display apparatus displays a two-dimensional image, and a three-dimensional display apparatus displays a three-dimensional image according to its operational mode. The three-dimensional display apparatus displays a left-eye image and a right-eye image, which respectively correspond to left and right eyes of a viewer. The viewer recognizes the left-eye image through the left eye and the right-eye image through the right eye.